


Family (BETA)

by PastelGuts



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comic, asriel and toriel are both minor characters, this is a comic format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGuts/pseuds/PastelGuts
Summary: Frisk remembers their past.(this is a beta, meaning I just sketched it and decided to post it. also in case, you didn't read the tags its a comic, I can't write very well.)





	Family (BETA)

**Author's Note:**

> On mobile, the images do look a bit stretched, but I did the best I could for mobile readers. I apologize for any inconveniences.

 


End file.
